trinity tragedies
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [for Kita] they were best friends and after all, best friends means that promises are kept  regardless of what they are.


**Trinity Tragedy**

The winter night's air blows softly, carrying the gentle echoes of the ocean's calming tides to the island where they wait. Overhead, the moonlight barely breaks through the cloudy sky, but it enough to illuminate the scene. Hands clasped tightly, toes barely over the tiny island's edge, they stand together --_tic tac toe, three best friends lined neatly in a row_-- calmly staring into the water's depths.

"Are you afraid?" the eldest of her male companions asks, squeezing her left hand gently.

She doesn't speak, afraid her voice will betray her, afraid that it will let him, let _them_ know, that she is having second thoughts. She nods her head. No one will miss them when they are gone.

Her other companion laces his fingers through hers and flashes her a quick, reassuring smile.

She has no choice but to return it.

"Are you ready?"

Is she ready? Ready to jump into the icy waters of an ocean full of memories? The ocean where she learned to swim, where they idly fished when it was too hot to swim, where she passed countless hours wading through its waters searching for brilliantly colored seashells -- is she ready?

She decides she is and gives them one last grin, tells them one last "_I love you guys_."

"On three, then?"

It is a question, but she catches the brief flicker of hope in his voice -- hope that there might still be time to change their minds. Not a chance in hell. _We're in this together_, she tells herself, _and if one decides they want to go down, then we all go down. We promised. After all, we're best friends, and best friends means promises are kept._

She squeezes her left companion's hand tightly and nods.

"One..."

He gives her hand one last squeeze, gives her right companion on last high-five.

"Two..."

Her other companion gives her a quick kiss, ignoring the look of surprise in her eyes as he whispers a quick, "I love you" and the rising blush in his cheeks.

"Three," he says.

They fall forward, and she welcomes the icy embrace of the water, welcomes its jagged little knives stabbing deeply in her flesh. Her companions hold her hands tightly, but the water has her numb. Her chest is beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen, and she knows that they must be feeling the same. She wants to look at them, look at him, tell them one final, "_Goodbye, I love you._" She wants to apologize for dragging them into this mess and for being so weak and taking the easy way out, deciding to go through with it. She wants to so much in these final moments...

Her left companion's grip softens, and he sinks slowly to the bottom of the abyss.

Soon, she feels the other's fingers become unlaced from hers, feels him follow suit.

It's only a few more seconds before she joins them in their meeting place beneath the waves. She can feel the darkness slowly creeping in, can feel her lungs bursting on fire. Part of her screams, frantic cries and pleading echoing in her skull. "_Swim to the top! Please, please, please!_" It's too late for that, the other part of her reasons. She's too numb to move her arms or legs, and besides, leaving her friends alone in the dark water? What kind of friend would she be?

The burning sensation in her chest is gone now, and suddenly, she feels very, very sleepy. She can hear her friends below, laughing and calling her name, begging her to come join them. She smiles, closes her eyes, and waits to join her friends.

**-le finis  
**

**notes:  
it is not great.  
it is not grand.  
it's probably not really even decent.  
but I haven't written anything in ages.  
so...yeah. :D  
unbeta'd, so any errors are totally mii fault.**

**anyway, this is for Kita who  
gave my lazy brain the prompt.  
Thank you dearie. much love. ♥**

**  
idea totally mine.  
Squenix pwns all  
(and owns KH and all related things).**

**p.s.  
Who are the characters I used?  
Pick your own trio  
(I like pretending it's  
Selakkus -SelphieWakkaTidus-)**


End file.
